Dark Renegade
by Jickle
Summary: An explosive new power is release, pitting the world against one boy.
1. Dark Renegade: Mystery

Dark Renegade

Mysterious.

Please note: Start of story is a bit weak, but isn't a main part of the story anyway.

Kuririn stepped back from the ring, smug at his victory over the lug, Pintar. Gohan and Goku congratulated him over his great victory.

  


Piccolo stared over at his opponent. He seemed ro be a normal man, only entirelly covered by a cape. Although he seemed like nothing, Piccolo could sense something special about him....

  


The announcer called the names, Ma Jnr and Atom. The two fighters stared to step into the ring.

  


Gohan smiled. "Keep it under control, Piccolo!"

Goku smiled as well, but he too sensed that there was something unusual about this opponent. Vegeta stood still, looking foward, then smiled. "This could be a bit more intresting then watching a monk beat up an arab. A lot more intresting."

  


Piccolo got into the ring, followed by Atom. He stared at his flowing cape. The announcer announced the beginning of the match......

  


Piccolo suddenly saw nothing but blackness.

  


Gohan gasped, his sunglasses falling off. "Picc.....ollo!"

  


Piccolo's body fell to the ground, his eyes closed, still bleeding. Atom's fist was where Piccolo's head had been just a moment ago.

  


Videl gasped. "What......the hell...... that guy in the cape beat the strong lizard man with one punch...."

  


Gohan ran out into the ring. "Piccolo!"

  


Piccolo coughed up a small pool of blood. The dumbfounded announcer stepped foward. "Ma.....Ma Junior has been defeated..... Atom is the winner...."

  


Bulma and Chi Chi stared on, also dumbfounded. Chi Chi turned to Yamucha. "What was THAT?" Yamucha gulped. "He beat Piccolo..... with a single punch?"

  


Piccolo's eyes slowly opened. "Ouch..... dammit, what was that?"

  


Kuririn's mouth hung open. "I'm fighting him next?" Goku stared on, not surprised. Vegeta smiled slightly. "That was intresting......"

  


Atom began to exit the ring. Gohan watched, still surprised. "Who is that?"

  


The next few rounds held no surprises. Videl and Gohan fought through their fights with no troubles. Piccolo recovered slowly.

Soon, Vegeta and Goku stood in the ring, facing each other....

"Now! Let the match commence!"

  


Goku took a stance. "Vegeta! I bet you've been looking foward to this."

Vegeta smiled back. "Today, I finally get the victory I have deserved for so long...."

"BEGIN!"

Vegeta and Goku leapt into the air. Vegeta rushed at Goku, punching him hard in the face. Goku ducked down, kicking Vegeta in the stomach. The crowd gasped. Chi Chi stood up "Go! Goku! Your easily better than that pretender!" Bulma leapt up angrily. "Vegeta! Pound him!"

  


Goten and Trunks stared at their fathers. Trunks smiled smugly. "Like son, like father! You papa's goin' DOWN, Goten!"

Goten frowned. "Papa can't lose...."

  


Vegeta flew up high. "BIG BANG!" A giant ki ball flew at Goku. Goku stuck out his hand. "KAMEHAMEHA!" The beams collided, exploding. 

  


Piccolo turned around. "Hey..... where did Atom go?"

  


TBC  



	2. Dark Renegade: Explosion

Dark Renegade Chap. 2- Explosion.

  


  


The crowd gasped, amazed. "Vegeta! Watch out! Try not to use any ki attacks!"

Vegeta smiled, leaping at Goku, kicking at his chest. Goku grabbed his foot, spinning him. Vegeta kicked out, landing on his hands, and thrusted his feet right into Goku's face. Goku backed up in pain, giving Vegeta time to get behind him and trip him. Goku landed on one hand, twisted around and leap at Vegeta, kicking at his stomach. Vegeta spat up a bit of saliva, ghen grinned. Goku flipped and landed on his feet. Vegeta ran at him, then went into a sprint, before firing a flurry of punches at Goku, which his avoided. "Come on, Kakkarotto, turn it up a bit!" Vegeta suddenly glowed gold breifly, before punching Goku in the stomach really hard. Goku grabbed at it, spitting up blood. Vegeta brought his elbow down on the back on Goku's neck, bringing him down.

  


Gohan sighed. "Neither of them are really trying.....'

Videl gasped, turning to Gohan. "What the hell do you mean? They're amazing!"

  


Piccolo concentrated. "Where the hell did Atom go?"

  


Goku smiled at Vegeta. "You're right." He suddenly appeared next to him, giving him an uppercut, then kicking him in the back. Vegeta flew up, as the crowd gasped. Goku leap up, following him, the crowd gasping. Both warriors raced up, above the clouds. Vegeta laughed, turning SSJ. Goku did the same. Both warriors charged each other, kicking out wildly. Goku backed up. "KIKOHA!" He fired a massive ki blast at Vegeta, that he caught with his hands, and repelled with his own ki blast. 

  


Chi Chi and Bulma both starred up.

"Who's winning?"

"Vegeta, of course."

"WHAT? Goku's gonna kick his a-"

Yamucha sighed, starring up. "No clear winner as of yet........"

  


Vegeta and Goku rushed each other, punching and kicking. Vegeta flipped up, pushing his feet into Goku's chest. "GALLIC GUN!"

  


Goku stuck his fingers to his head, and just before Vegeta fired the blast, appeared right behind him, a ki ball in each hand.....

  


The clouds glowed, to the amazment of the crowd. 

  


Vegeta stood in the smoke, electricity crackling around him. "That's right, Kakkarotto, whilst you were in the afterlife, I reached a new level. You'll never beat me now!"

  


Goku gasped, then smiled smugly. His ki rose, and he too turned SSJ2.

  


Vegeta looked disappointed for a moment, before hiding it with a smirk. He raced at Goku, a huge ki blast powering up in one hand. He fired it- hitting thin air. Goku appeared above him, firing a ki blast, that Vegeta just managed to dodge. The two warriors ki auras entangled. They punched at each other, making contact. They both spat up blood.

  


Piccolo looked into the air, seeing something heading upwards. "Wait.... is that?"

  


Vegeta and Goku suddenly sensed something. They turned t their left, seeing a figure bursting through the clouds. It stuck its hands together, gathering a seemingly impossible amount of ki.....

  


  


The clouds cleared as a massive ki blast fired towards earth. The crowd screamed and ran. Goku and Vegeta desperatly pushed at it, trying to divert it. Goku's head throbbed. He put all his ki into one Kamehameha.......

  


The ki blast dug into the ground, destroying the arena, killing several spectators. Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, Kuririn, Trunks, Goten, 18 and Yamucha stared on helplessly.

  


The beam shot out of the ground, into the air.

  


Atom caught it in the air, throwing it into space.

  


TBC


	3. Dark Renegade:Aura

Dark Renegade Chapter 3  
Aura  
Goku lay in the crater, exhausted. He stares around, seeing dead bodies everywhere. ?Dammit.....?  
Vegeta was already up. ?Bast-?  
A ki beam shot right at him from Atom. He dodged it in just the nick of time, leaping into the air and turning SSJ. Vegeta flew right at Atom. ?YOU?LL PAY FOR DISRUPTING MY FIGHT!?  
Atom threw away his cape, revealing a normal looking man. He smiled, flying down at Vegeta. Vegeta tried to punch him, but Atom dodged him, got behind him, and kicked him in the back- hard.  
?You dirty.....?  
Atom smiled. ?I?ll do to you what I did to Piccolo, Vegeta.?  
?Huh? H-?  
?How do I know your name? I know all about you, Vegeta. You are a Saiyajin from the pla-?  
Vegeta lashed out, trying another punch- but Atom disappeared.  
  
Everyone watched as, apparentlyly for no reason at all, Vegeta?s eyes went white and he coughed up blood. Atom suddenly appeared above a doubled-over Vegeta, kicking him hard in the back. Vegeta flew down and hit the ground.   
  
The survivors of Atom?s attack watched from afar, terrified. Atom turned to them, smiling.  
  
That smile was the last thing any of them saw. A ki blast dissolved them all.   
  
Gohan was shaking with anger. ?Who the hell is this guy? WHY IS HE KILLING SO MANY PEOPLE? WHY??  
  
Kuririn turned to Gohan- and noticed that he was surrounded by a black aura.  
  
Goku flew up. ?Where are Goten and Trunks? And Chi Chi, and Bulma, Oolong, Kamesennin, WHERE ARE THEY??? WHERE ARE THEY??  
  
?Dad! We?re over here!?  
  
Goten and TRunks flew over. ?Here we are! What just happened??  
  
Atom smiled again. ?This happened.?  
  
His arm pointed downwards, he fired a thin ki blast. It shot right through Trunks.  
  
?TRUNNNKKKSSS!?  
  
Trunks fell to the ground lifeless. He landed on his father?s unconcious body.   
  
Atom smiled. ?Well Goku, look at what you?ve done.?  
?What? You did this, you bastard!?  
?No Goku, this is your fault. You remember Doctor Gero, don?t you? Well, he created me, and I was programmed to be released on this day. Gero knew that all you and your little friends would be together on this day- He estimated that the Boudakai would be up and running again by now, you see, and this it was on this day every year before, he knew it would be this time to. I?m here for revenge. For Gero. I?m here to make you suffer. To destroy the earth. In other words, I HATE you."   
  
?DON?T SAY THAT!?  
  
Everyone turned to Gohan, who was surrounded by a black aura. ?You killed Trunks, Kamesennin, Bulma, Oolong,MY MOTHER, and NOW YOU?RE BLAMING IT ON MY FATHER!?  
  
Piccolo gasped. ?How do you know all those people are dead??  
  
?I?m going to kill you, Atom!? Gohan?s voice grew deeper.  
  
Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, seeing Gohan. ?WHAT? It?s happening!?  
  
Atom simply laughed, firing a ki blast at Gohan- but Gohan?s aura absorbed it.  
?Huh??  
Gohan?s muscles began to expand, his turban flew off and his sunglases exploded. he smiled. ?I?M GOING TO KILL YOU!?  
  
Goku gasped. ?What?s happening to Gohan??  
  
Vegeta stood up. ?This is the Unleashing.?  
  
TBC 


	4. Dark Renegade: Redemption

Dark Renegade

Redemption

Videl stepped gingerly towards Gohan. "Gohan... are you..."

"Go away, Videl!"

"Bu-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Gohan held his hand up towards Videl. 

"GOHAN, NO!"

A ki blast erupted from Gohan's hand, wiping out Videl.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Piccolo leapt backwards. "Everyone, get away from him!"

Everyone leap out of the way. Gohan's aura flared up, and he flew up towards Atom. "You're just as bad- you made me kill Videl!" Gohan started laughing. Goku watched, shocked.

"Vegeta, what the hell is this?"

"Kakkarotto, before you you see a true Saiyajin. This is our purpose- to reach the form your son has reached."

"WHAT?"

"It is said that when a truely powerful Saiyajin becames this angry, has such a huge desire to kill, the Saiyajin will reach it's perfect form. Your son has reached the level of Perfect Saiyajin."

"THIS ISN'T PERFECT!"

"The Saiyajin's purpose is to kill. Your son is now a perfect killing machine."

  


Gohan reached Atom. "You! I will kill you and bathe in your blood!" Atom raced at Gohan, punching him- but only getting burnt by Gohan's aura.

  


Goten stared upwards. "Why did big brother.... why? WHY?"

"Calm down, Goten, no one knows what is happening...... but we need some senzus...."

Goku disappeared suddenly. "Where did daddy go?"

  


Everyone was too intent on watching Gohan to answer.

  


Atom dodged Gohan's punchs, before ducking down and powering up. "KIJYUSHIU!" Atom fired a ki beam right at Gohan with amazing speed, but Gohan easily dodged it. Vegeta gasped. "That beam had an amazing amount of power in it!"

Gohan spread his ki aura, so it surrounded both himself and Atom. Atom charged him, kicking his stomach- but to no avail.

  


"Once you're dead, I'm going to drink your blood."

  


Gohan expelled a huge ki beam, engulfing Atom, with no effort. Gohan laughed. "I LOVE TO SEE YOUR PAIN!"

  


The ki twisted, the burst, as Atom broke out. "YOU!" He punched Gohan in the face- seemingly doing nothing. Gohan's mouth twisted with anger. "I HATE YOU!" 

  


Goku reappeared. "Where were you dad?"

"I had to get senzu beans."

"This is no time for eating! Th-"  
"Quiet, Goten!"

  


Gohan's face was changing. a thick coat of fur was spreading over it. His muscles grew further. His tail grew back.

  


Vegeta grimaced. "This is where we all die."

  


Goku stared up at Perfect Saiyajin Gohan. "He looks like a cross between Gohan..... and that thing I used to transform into as a kid!"

  


Gohan suddenly appeared right in front of Kuririn, holding an unconcious Atom. Goku's eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

  


Gohan suddenly ripped Atom's head off, and feasted on the flow of blood from the hole, with a look of delight in his eyes. Kuririn turned around and promptly vomited.

  


Gohan unhinged his jaw, stuck Atom's head in and swallowed it, licking his lips. He threw the body into the air, and destroied it with a ki blast. Gohan laughed, flying into the air. He pointed his hand down. He opened his mouth, revealing a full set of fangs.

  


And he destroyed the area with a massive ki blast.

  


Gohan laughed at the explosion, before flying away.

*****************************************************************

  


"Owww..."

  


Goku found himself waking up, several thers later, covered in dried blood. "Damn... what just happened?"

  


Goku reached into the bag of senzus he had somehow managed to hold onto, and took a bean, munching it down greedily.

  


He flew around the area, looking for survivors. 

  


"Ka...ka...ro......"

  


Goku landed quickly, finding a badly injured Vegeta. "VEGETA!" He gave him a bean. "Eat this! Now!"

  


Goku got back up, flying around. "Is that..........oh..........oh no....... oh no.........."

  


Goku landed next to Goten's body. 'What have you done Gohan...." Tears stung Goku's face. Goku turned Super Saiyajin. 

  


"WHAT HAVE YOU DONNNNEEEEE?" 

TBC.

  


  


  


  


  



	5. Dark Renegade: Regeneration

Dark Redemption

Regeneration

Goku leapt up. "I have to fight him!" Goku was about to leap off into the air.

"Hold it, Kakkarotto."

"Huh?"

Vegeta stood behind him, fists clenched. "I can't let you go until we finish our battle."

"WHAT? Vegeta, this ia a lot more important then our fight!"

"Kakkarotto, NOTHING will ever be more important then this moment!" Vegeta charged at the already Super Saiyajin Goku, punching him in the face. "NO VEGETA!" Goku kicked vegeta several metres back.

  


"Let's go, you guys! We have to stop Vegeta!" Piccolo, Kuririn, Yamucha and 18 flew right at Vegeta, but he knocked them all away with seperate ki blasts. Vegeta laughed, turning Super Saiyajin, and charged at Goku.

  


Kensuke Deshya walked down the street in his quaint mountainvillage he lived in. He was heading home to his wife. They were expecting a child in just two months, and Kensuke was very excited. He stared up into the sky. "Hey! There's a shooting sta-"

  


Those were the last words he ever spoke. Gohan laughed as the city was engulfed by flames.

  


"You mean we get to keep our bodies?"

"Yes, Goten, Trunks, we have allowed it."

"Cool! Hey Trunks, we get these cool halo thingies!"

  


Goten and Trunks stared around the new planet with a sense of awe. "Wow, I bet everyone here is really strong!"

"Hey Trunks, do you think our mommies are around here somewhere?"

"It depends.... on if they got to keep their bodies or not!"

  


Vegeta and Goku rushed each other. Goku pushed his feet into Vegeta's chest, and as he flew backwards, Goku powered up further- to SSJ2!

"Wait!"

Goku fired a huge Kamehameha into Vegeta he flew backwards, and in the confusion, Goku stuck two fingers to his head, and disappeared. Vegeta climbed up. "KAKKAROTTO!" HE leapt into the air, and flew off.

  


Piccolo creased his forehead. "There's nothing we can do now! Absolutly nothing! I feel...... helpless! Dammit! I hate this feeling!"

  


Kururin suddenly sensed a ki blast, and hit the ground. It sailed over his head.

"ATOM?!"

Atom stood there, smiling. "That's right. Gohan didn't manage to destroy me entirelly. I've managed to regenrate with almost half my original energy.

  


"Only half? Then..."

  


Piccolo charged right at Atom, throwing a punch that Atom only just dodged, "MASENKO!" Piccolo fired the beam from close range, throwing Atom back a few metres, but Atom managed to stop just in time. He flew back at Piccolo, firing punches that Piccolo struggled to dodge. Atom backed up, and Kuririn and Yamucha charged at Atom. Atom leapt foward, grabbing them, smashed their heads together, and threw them away. Kuririn rolled up into a little ball. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow OW!"

  


18 charged at Atom. "How dare you do that to Kuririn?" She kicked him square in the jaw. Atom tried to punch them, but then grabbed both his fists, and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to cough up a little bit of blood.

  


Gohan reveled in another destroyed city. He smiled.

  


"Hey."

  


Gohan turned around, shocked to see Goku, his ki aura flailing around. Suddenly, Goku started screaming, his ki aura glowing bright gold. He hair started to grow.....

  


As Vegeta flew towards Kakarotto, he could feel the entire earth shaking. "What the hell is this?"

  


Gohan stared at his own father as he powered up to try and stop him. In rage, he shot a ki blast at Goku, which he just dodged. "If you're any kind of a Saiyajin, you'll wait till I reach my ultimate power. Goku knew that Gohan would agree.

  


Goku concentrated, releasing his ki. "Aw, crap, this is a bad position. I have to defeat my own son!" Goku stuck his head up, screaming. His hair grew a bit longer, and his muscles buldged.

  


Walking around, Goten suddenly fell down, bursting into tears.

"Goten, what's wrong?"

"I miss my mommy!"

"Goten, it's been about an hour.... how can you miss her already?"

Goten suddenly stopped. "Oh yeah! I guess you're right! Hey, wanna spar?"

Trunks stared at Goten, dumbfounded.

  


Atom leapt back, firing ki blasts at 18 and Piccolo. 18 managed to deflect her blast, but Piccolo tool a hit. Thy both leap up at him, but got kicked away. They backflip, and begin to power up.

  


Gohan stares at Goku. With a final burst of power, Goku completes the transformation.

"Let's see how Perfet Saiyajin compares to Super Saiyajin 3...... it hurts me to do this.... but do I have a choice?"

  


Vegeta arrived at that moment. "What the hell IS that?"

Gohan charged at Goku....

  


TBC.

  



	6. Dark Renegade:Combat

Dark Renegade

Combat

Goku put his hands up. "It's hard to beleive that this is my Gohan... the Gohan I raised since he was a child..... he always had incredible powers for such a young boy, but I never foresaw this...."

Goku had flashbacks of Gohan growing up. He remembered Gohan smashing his way out of Radditz's pod, and fending off Vegeta.

  


Goku remembered Gohan turning Super Saiyajin 2 before Vegeta, Trunks, and even himself. He remembered Gohan crying, as he watched his father leave.

  


"Gohan....."

  


Gohan apeared in front of Goku, punching him hard in the face. Goku reeled back, coughing up blood, almost dislodging a tooth.

  


"I..... I can't do it......"

  


"KAKKAROTTO! FIGHT BACK!"

Goku wasn't surprised to hear Vegeta's voice. Gohan kicked wildly at Goku, greatly hurting him. 

"He's......Gohan!"

"BAH!"

Vegeta powered up to a Super Saiyajin. "I'll have to fight him myself!"

"VEGETA! You..."

Vegeta screamed, electricity surrounding him. "KAKKAROTTO, YOU MAY HAVE SURPASSED THE LEVEL BEYOND SUPER SAIYAJIN, BUT YOU WILL NEVER OUTDO ME ! NEVER! I WILL ALWAYS SURPASS YOU, AND I AM THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO DEFEAT GOHAN!"

  


Vegeta burst into SSJ2 mode, and raced at Gohan. Gohan kicked Goku away, who fell to the ground, dropping down to SSJ mode.

  


Gohan laughed.

"DARE LAUGH AT ME Y-"

Gohan stuck his hand out, blasting him away. He smashed into a mountain, the entire mountain crumbling on top of him.

"Dammit....."

  


Goku stood up. "That wasn't never nice, Gohan...... what am I saying, you're not Gohan any more! You won't listen to me!"

  


Gohan smiled, racing at Goku. "Right....."

  


Goku raised his ki again, concentrating his energy. "Want to see Super Saiyajin level 3 again, Gohan?"

  


Gohan stopped, intrested, his fangs gleeming. Goku concentrated hard. "HERE IT COMES!" Goku looked up, and his hair grew long. There was a blinding flash- and Goku was once again in Super Saiyajin 3 mode.

  


Vegeta overturned the rocks above him. Most of this armour was badly scratched. "Damn....."

  


The stood up, bleeding and holding his arm. "DAMN IT ALL!"

  


Goku ran at Gohan, throwing a punch, but Gohan dodged, and kicked him in the legs, making him tumble. Goku landed on one hand, and span on it, trying to trip Gohan, but Gohan jumped over his legs, and kicked him in the back. Goku rolled over onto two hands, pushed up, and landed on his feet. He powered up two ki balls in his hands, throwing them at Gohan from point blank range, but Gohan still dodged them. Gohan appeared behind Goku, karate chopping him in the neck, almost breaking it. Although almost paralyzed by pain, Goku turned around and punched- thin air?

'Where's he gone?"

Gohan appeared right in front of Goku, sticking two hands right into his stomach.......

"I'll die if I take this blast...."

Goku stuck two fingers to his head, and disappeared right before Gohan fired the blast. He appeared beside Vegeta, grabbed his hand, and disappeared again. Gohan growled angrily, before flying off in the direction they went.

  


Goku appeared infront of Korin. "I need senzu beans. NOW!"

"What? You can't just-"

"NOW."

Korin handed Goku a bag of beans, and Goku disappeared again.

  


Goku and Vegeta appeared at Kami's tower. "Where the hell are we going, Kakkarotto?"

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. There's something I really have to show you!"

  


Piccolo and 18 charged at Atom, ki blasts powered up. 

"KIKOHA!"

"MASENKO!"

The two fighters fired their blasts. Atom grabbed them, being pushed back. He deflected them at the same moment 18 and Piccolo reached him. They both brought their fists down on Atom's head, making him cough up a speck of blood. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Piccolo and 18 nodded to each other, then flipped over Atom, thrusting their feet into his back. He turned around, firing a ki blast at them.

  


Kuririn reached into his gi, pulling out a senzu bean, and eating it. He threw one to Yamucha, and stood up. "Yamucha! We have to help!"

"How can we, Kuririn? Even Piccolo and Artifical Human 18 are struggling to defeat Atom! How can we hope to stand a chance?"

"I don't know, but we have to try! Kienzin!"

"You're right! Sokidan!"

  


The warriors used their respective attacks, and at the same time Piccolo and 18 fired massive ki blasts. Their attacks collided and banged into Atom, doing a lot of damage to him. HE lay on the ground, in a lot of pain. "Damn..." He backflipped up. "DAMN YOU ALL!"

  


Gohan flew through the mountain ranges, firing ki blasts at random villages. He laughed at the destruction.

  


Goku stepped into the chamber with Vegeta. "Vegeta... I learn a little trick in the afterlife that I wish to share with you."

"I don't need your attacks and tricks to grow strong, Kakkarotto."

"I think you'll change your mind when I explain the art of fusion to you.

"Fusion?"

  


TBC.


	7. Dark Renegade: Fusion

Dark Renegade

Fusion

"We can keep our bodies in Heaven?"

"Yes. It has been allowed."

Videl started over her body, then turned and looked at young Marron. "Hmmm.... guess I'll have to look after her...."

  


"You killed my daughter, and for that, you'll pay!"  
18 powered up two huge ki balls. "Think you can just get away with things like this?? You pig!"

Atom raced right at 18, screaming. 18 jumped up and at Atom, kicking him in the head, before throwing both her ki balls at him. Atom caught them in his hands, struggling to hold them.

  


"MAKKANSPOPO!" Piccolo fired his beam right through Atom's stomach. He chocked up a tiny bit of blood, losing control of the two ki balls, which blew up in his face. Piccolo, 18, Yamucha and Kuririn all shot ki blasts into him, creating a huge explosion.

'Have we done it?"

  


Another small village was engulfed in flames by a laughing Gohan. He licked his lips greedily. A chopper approached behind him, provoking Gohan to turn around. He saw the flash of a camera. Gohan growled, flying over to the chopper.

"He's coming this way! Abort! ABORT!"

Gohan got into the ship.

  


A man living in the mountains about a mile away saw the whole thing. The helicopter started shaking. A body fell out. The chopper went into a tail spin, before crashing and exploding. The man screamed, before running. He didn't get very far. The mountain was destroyed.

  


"Kakkarotto, I do not need to fuse with you."

"Vegeta, for five days now, y-"

"I already told you."

"Bu-"

"Shut up."

"But I-"

"SHUT UP!"

Vegeta turned Super Saiyajin. DON'T TRY TO CONVINCE ME KAKKAROTTO! I'm fine by myself!"

"Are you really?"

"YES!"

"Then I'll make you a deal. " Goku smiled. "I'll fight you. If I win, we fuse. If I lose, I'll leave this room immediatly,"

Vegeta turned around. He smiled. "You're on! There is no way I can lose against you, youthird rate, lower class scum!"

Vegeta turned Super Saiyajin 2. Goku's hair slowly rose, turning yellow.He powered up a bit further, going SSJ2.

  


Vegeta leapt into the air, powering up. "Finally...."

Goku suddenly appeared next to him, firing lightning fast punches, that Vegeta still managed to dodge. He stuck a hand into Goku's stomach, powering up a ki blast. Goku grabbed Vegeta's hand, powering up his own ki blast, melding it with Vegeta's own. The ki balls fused and blasted off. Goku and Vegeta locked hands, their power flaring. Vegeta gnashed his teeth.....

  


"What! What do you mean I don't get to keep my body? I am Kamesennin, the greatest fighting master of all time!"

"I'm sorry.... but you were one of the biggest leachers of all time!"

"WHAT?"

  


Goten and Trunks finished sparring, and sat down for a moment.

"Trunks, what do you think is happening on earth right now?"

" I dunno, I guess my papa beat that guy that killed me!"

"What? No way! My Papa is the one who would have beaten him!"

"Are you opressing the great Vegeta, father to the greatest warrior of all time!?"

"Am I what?"

  


Vegeta landed on the ground, his ki flaring. "Final FLASH!" Vegeta fired a beam at Goku. Goku dodged the beam, suddenly appearing in front of Vegeta, before racing at him, punching him in the stomach. Vegeta coughed up some saliva, before smirking, and punching Goku in the face, but clearly not doing much damage. Vegeta leered angrily at Goku. "You're not taking this seriously! This is no where NEAR your full power!"

"I know it's not."

"THEN POWER UP! REACH YOUR MAX!"

"I don't think you really want me to do that. You'll never beat me then." Goku powered up a bit further. Vegeta leapt at him, punching and kicking wildly, but Goku dodged all his attacks.

Vegeta stuck two hands into Goku's stomach, as Goku continued to power up. He smiled.

Vegeta fired a massive ki blast. Goku held it in his hands, getting pushed back a little bit, before throwing it into the air. Goku smiled again, angering Vegeta greatly.

  


Gohan stood in the air, powering up. He looked downwards. His plan was the destroy the entire continent he was over.. He stuck his hands downwards..... and fired.

  


The blast could be heard all over the world. Gohan laughed.

  


18 had Atom by the throat, about to kill him, when they heard the blast. "What the heck? Gohan! What has he done?"

  


Piccolo shuddered. "Gohan...."

  


18 scowled. "This is your FAULT!" With a quick blast, she once again destroyed Atom.

"That one's for my daughter." 

Vegeta collapsed on his hands and knees. "He really is stronger than me....."

Tears ran down his face. "Why the hell am I crying? What the hell is wrong with me???"

Gku had turned SSJ3 again. Vegeta stood up. He raced at Kakkarotto- but Goku karate chopped him, making him fall to the ground. Goku kicked him in the back, making him drop out of Super Saiyajin mode.

"We're going to fuse, Vegeta."

  


Piccolo, 18, Yamucha and Kuririn began to set off towards Kami's tower. "I hope Goku's doin' something amazing right now......"

  


A ki blast shot right past Kuririn. "Huh?"

  


Atom stood on the ground once again, smiling.

"Everytime he regenerates, he loses a lot of power....."

18 smiled, firing a ki blast at him.

"Wait, nooooooo-"

The beam blew Atom up again. Kuririn sighed. "I guess we better stay her to make sure he's been defeated....."

  


After almost a day, Goku and Vegeta did it. "I managed a perfect fusion dance......"

Veggetto stared over himself. "I seem to have reached a new form...... is this Ultra Super Saiyajin 3?"

  


TBC.


	8. Dark Renegade:Ultra

Dark Renegade

Ultra

Veggetto leap out of the Time chamber, his index and middle fingers on his forehead. He disappeared, reappearing right in front of Gohan, who was flying over a mountain range. Gohan stopped, surprised. Veggetto rushed at him, punching him hard in the face. Gohan snarled, firing a huge ki blast right back into him, smashing Veggetto into a mountain range and causing an explosion....

  


"You'll.... never..... kill me!"

"He's back.... again...."

Yamucha walked up to Atom, kicking him. He instantly fell apart. 

"That's the tenth time! Dammit, why won't he die?"

Atom started to reform. "Ha! This time, y-"

Kuririn stuck up a finger, shooting a ki blast, dissolving him.

  


Veggetto flew back up, kicking at Gohan, following it up by a series of quick punches. Gohan backed up.

"He's not that smart...... just strong!"

Gohan appeared behind Veggetto, getting him in an arm lock, and squeezing,

"HEY!"

Gohan smiled, and started to bite Veggetto's head. "STOP IT!" Veggetto pulled his arms foward, but Gohan pulled them back, lifted his feet into Veggetto's spine, and pushed.

"Arghhh...."

Veggetto slide his legs behind Gohan's, and pulled them foward. Gohan slipped backwards a bit. Veggetto got out of Gohan's grip, punched him, and followed it up with hundreds of point blank range ki blasts. He leapt through the smoke, kicking Gohan in the head. Gohan tumbled to the ground. Veggetto stood there, smiling. "I've got this in the bag...."

  


"He's finished, you guys."

"He's too weak to even move!"

Atom squirmed around on the ground. Piccolo destroyed him with an eye beam. "Goku and Vegeta might need help. Let's go."

  


Veggetto smiled. "I'll stand, non moving for an entire minute. See if you can defeat me."

Veggetto landed on the ground. Gohan climbed up, his ki aura flaring.


End file.
